Blood Lovers
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Un One-shot AlucardSeras. Ya han pasado muchos años desde la pelea con Incognito. Integra envejeció y murió, dejando a Alucard y a Seras solos, viviendo en lo que queda de la organización Hellsing. Spoilers del final de la serie.


------- ATENCI"N! Este fic no es mío, es de Genro y su titulo original es Blood Lovers, yo solo lo traducí, y no lo hice para obtener dinero ni beneficios, así que no me demanden -

**((Yo no poseo Hellsing, y probablemente nunca lo haré. Incluso si llega un día en que yo posea Hellsing, la propiedad de todos sus caracteres seguirá permaneciendo a los creadores de Hellsing. Además, éste es simplemente un fanfic, así que por favor no me demande.)) **

_Los Amantes de sangre_

Una nube del lluvia cruzó el cielo encima del cementerio cerca del feudo de Hellsing. La pequeña muchedumbre se escudó de la sustancia mojada con los paraguas y toldos. Salvo dos de las personas allí presentes, Ceras Victoria y Alucard.

"..... en el nombre de Dios, Amén." terminó al sacerdote antes de plegar su Biblia. El ataúd que sostenía a Integra Hellsing, despacio, descendió hasta lo profundo, bajo la tierra. Integra se había muerto a la edad legítima de 88 años, y ella se había muerto como un humano, así como su padre habría querido.

Ceras guardó una corta distancia de la pequeña multitud, y los miró con una mirada casi asustada. Las cosas iban a cambiar hoy, las cosas iban a cambiar mucho.

Ella volteó a ver a Alucard que estaba mirando fijamente como bajaban el ataúd de Integra... como bajaba despacio en la tierra. Él llevaba como siempre su traje rojo. Nunca parecía cambiar su ropa no importa la situación. El agua resbalaba por en cima de su sombrero en grandes cantidades, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Ceras, entretanto llevaba su traje negro, que ella siempre había llevado a los entierros. Primero Furgesson, después Walter, y ahora Integra. Ellos habían envejecido y muerto tal como hacían los humanos. Pero ella no. Ella no había envejecido, seguía teniendo 21 años, aunque ella había acabado de cumplir los 80 años de edad. Había ocupado su "vida" entera quedándose al lado de su amo.

"Amo..." susurró suavemente. Cuando miró fijamente sus ojos, comprendió que era la misma mirada que él tenía cuando Integra había estado herida mortalmente hace muchos años. Era la misma mirada que él tenía cuando la estaban operando, sabiendo que viviría a través de él.

"Sabiendo... " susurró nuevamente para sí misma. Él supo que ella viviría a través de él. Él siempre lo supo. Él... él amó a Integra. Ella sabía eso. Lo sabía muy bien.

Muchas noches Ceras se había paseado por el castillo cuando estaba aburrida. Ella era una criatura del inframundo, pero nunca había podido tirar las emociones humanas que ella debía "supuestamente" dejar atrás el momento en que se Alucard la mordió por primera vez en su cuello. Esas noches vagó por el castillo buscando a su amo subconscientemente. A veces ella lo encontraba, a veces no. Pero cuando lo encontraba, él siempre estaba con ella. Siempre con Integra. El amo de su amo. Ella siempre los encontraba de la misma manera, mirando silenciosamente el cielo nocturno. Ellos parecían tan felices juntos.

Tan felices...

Ceras descubrió que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y en una llamarada de movimiento ella corrió fuera del cementerio, sus ojos quemandose con las lágrimas. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba llorando, pero sí sabía que no podría estar allí con Alucard en ese momento. Siempre que lo miraba, podía ver a Integra reflejada en sus ojos. Siempre que lo miraba, tenía ganas de llorar. Sintió un golpe en el corazón.

Alucard miró como Ceras Victoria corría lejos. Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente de Integra cuando él se volvió a ver su huida. Sin embargo, al momento que ella estuvo fuera de la vista sus ojos retornaron a la mujer que él tuvo una vez...

"Integra, siempre serás esa muchacha pequeña para mí." el sonido de sus propias palabras cercó en su cabeza cuando oyó el porrazo que hizo el ataúd al tocar el fondo del hoyo. Las graves excavadoras empezaron a enterrar al líder anterior de Hellsing.

La mente de Alucard empezó a flotar despacio a esa noche fatal cuando Integra había hecho la opción que selló su destino en este día.

Integra había estado fumando uno de sus puros como de costumbre cuando se sentó delante de Alucard. Sabía exactamente para que estaba allí, y sonrió suavemente cuando miró al vampiro tomar un vaso de vino.

"Sus órdenes...? " preguntó el vampiro tímidamente mientras quebraba el vaso de vino en sus manos. Sabía lo que él quería que ella dijera, y cuando él se acercó sintió la respiración en su cuello. Ella siempre había querido secretamente esto, y Alucard lo deseaba también. Era algo que ella siempre había pensado como prohibido, pero algo sobre esta criatura molesta delante de ella le dijo que esto es lo que ella verdaderamente quería para su vida..

Alucard se acercó a su ama cuando ella se sentó silenciosamente delante de él, mientras esperaba. Él no necesitó oírle decirlo para saber para lo que ella estaba preparándose. No se había sentido tan emocionado desde que él había visto por primera vez hace tantos años a Integra.

"Está usted preparada, Señorita Hellsing...? " preguntó en voz baja

Integra respiró cogiendo su garganta repentinamente.

"Hellsing... " susurró.

Se puso de pie de repente, mientras Alucard retrocedía un paso, sorprendido..

"Alucard." Dijo simplemente, mientras miraba fijamente al vampiro delante de ella.

Él sonrió tímidamente, mientras se acercaba una vez más hacia ella.

"Espera! " ella dijo, casi enojada. El vampiro se sorprendió, algo que era una rareza para él.

"Integra... " dijo lentamente.

"Yo no puedo Alucard. Yo no puedo volverme uno de ustedes... " ella dijo, casi tristemente.

Alucard sonrió afectadamente cuando ella le miró fijamente.

"Los humanos pueden ser... "

"Silencio Alucard!" lo interrumpió. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi naturaleza como un humano. Esto tiene que ver con mi nacimiento. Yo soy un Hellsing, yo soy de sangre noble. Yo no puedo adulterarme por usted, deshonrando la familia Hellsing. Yo no puedo.... " dijo, su voz más débil a cada palabra.

Ella agitó su cabeza y se acercó un paso hacia él.

"Yo como una mujer y yo como un Hellsing nunca pueden cruzarse. Lo siento, Alucard. Pero yo no puedo permitirme llevar a cabo esto. Yo nací como un miembro honorable de la familia de Hellsing, y algún día..... algún día.... yo me moriré como uno! " dijo, acabando la frase casi en un grito.

Alucard la miró fijamente, sorprendido. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado, y sentía algo en su pecho que él casi podría describir como un "desajuste" emocional. Aun así, agitó su cabeza despacio, y sonrió ligeramente.

"Como usted desee amo." y retrocediendo un paso desapareció, dejando a Integra sola. Ella no estaba segura de que la opción que elegida había sido la correcta.

Y simplemente siguieron viviendo, año tras año. Se quedaron como eran, amigos, todavía no amantes. Alucard sabía que tenía sentimientos hacía su amo, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlos presentes, por que algún día ella se habría ido.

Hoy era ese día. Integra dormiría en ese ataúd, para nunca despertarse. Cuando su muerte estaba cerca ella le había preguntado si él sería el líder de la organización de Hellsing. Él sólo se había reído y le había dicho que él nunca pudiera hacer tal cosa. Por la expresión en su cara, él supo que ella había comprendido eso también. Ésa fue la última vez que le había hablado antes de que ella se muriera. La última cosa que recuerda era cuántos años parecía tener ella.

"Adiós amo... " le dijo cuando se alejó del triste sitio, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, fuera del feudo. Él había decidido lo que él haría en el caso de la muerte de Integra hace tiempo. Se resignaría a volver a la hibernación en lo más profundo de los intestinos de Hellsing hasta que sus servicios fueran necesitados una vez más. Él siempre había servido a los humanos para sus propios propósitos, principalmente para impedir aburrirse mucho. La idea de correr gratuitamente y hacer lo que él quisiera le parecía ahora realmente mundana. Él no tenía ninguna necesidad de correr salvaje como hace tantos años.

Los pensamientos e imágenes de Integra se encendieron en su mente cuando se acercó lentamente a su habitación en el sótano del feudo de Hellsing. Repentinamente escuchó el sonido débil de sollozos provenientes de un cuarto en el vestíbulo. El sonido se incrementó conforme el se acercaba al cuarto que se había asignado a su joven aprendiz, Ceras Victoria.

Ceras estaba acostada en su ataúd, sus ojos llenos de las lágrimas, sollozando suavemente. Ella no sabía muy bien por qué estaba llorando, pero no lo podía evitar. De repente sintió una presencia extraña en el cuarto. Un aire fresco se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, enfriándola hasta el hueso. Dejó de llorar y se volvió hacia el cuarto para ver lo que estaba causando este sentimiento. Miró a Alucard y sacó los pies fuera de su cama, mientras miraba su maestro.

"Amo... " dijo suavemente. Esta era la primera vez en que estaba sola con Alucard. Ella constantemente había querido esto ocurriese, pero ahora que el estaba ahí, ella no tenía ninguna idea de cómo actuar o qué decir.

"Oficial... " dijo él, mirando de arriba a abajo a su aprendiz.

Ceras inhaló dos veces, mientras mantenía una corta distancia de Alucard. Pasaron unos momentos en que simplemente lo miró con fijeza, mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí, o por qué él no le había dado alguno de sus "sermones vampíricos" como solía hacer.

"No llore, Oficial. Esta organización no se caerá con la muerte de Integra Hellsing. Nosotros queremos.... "

"¡Eso no es la razón por la que yo estoy llorando! Usted no entiende lo que pasa, acaso?! yo... "

"Ceras Victoria." Dijo sencillamente, interrumpiéndola,

Ella se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mientras sentía lágrimas empezando a volver a sus ojos. Él siempre había usado ese tono frío, el nombre genérico al hablarle. A menudo, cuando Alucard usaba el término "Oficial", siempre se había sentido frío e impersonal. Las pocas veces que él usaba su nombre completo, algo latía en su corazón, y le hacía continuar resistiendo su vida eterna. Su voz siempre imponía silencio cuando oía su nombre pronunciado por los labios del vampiro delante de ella.

Alucard la miró fijamente un largo momento. Un silencio torpe se había levantado entre ellos, el tipo de silencio que hace a uno sobarse el brazo y no mirar a la persona delante tuyo, sin embargo, Alucard continuó mirándola fijamente, impenetrable, y firme. Él había leído a su mente, y supo exactamente por qué ella estaba llorando. Esos días, cuando había estado con Integra, siempre sabía cuando Ceras los observaba. Él también sabía cómo le disgustaba el hecho. Él la había mirado muchas veces irse de allí corriendo, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, sabiendo por qué esas lágrimas estaban en los ojos del joven vampiro. Sus emociones gritaban más fuerte que todos los hombres de la institución Hellsing juntos, y cualquier verdadero vampiro sabría exactamente lo que estaba en la mente de Ceras Victoria.

"Te sientes sola, Victoria? " preguntó Alucard bruscamente.

Ceras no contestó rápido la pregunta. La respuesta era increíblemente obvia a ella, pero sabía que Alucard no tendría piedad por ella.

"Estoy bien... " dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

"Yo creo... que yo me siento bastante solo.... Oficial" respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ceras lo miró con algo parecido al miedo absoluto.

"Alucard, me confió algo... a mi..." pensó, sintiendo como su corazón latía de nuevo.

"Yo... " ella lo miró cuando le extendió la mano. Vio que él estaba mirándola fijamente de nuevo. Era esa misma mirada que él le había dado a Integra siempre que él estuviera con de ella. ¿Podría ser que ese Alucard seguía las órdenes humanas porque por otra parte él estaba solo? ¿Que en todo su gran poder él quiso a alguien para estar cerca de él? Ella nunca podría sondear a ese Alucard, que parecía argumentar que el ser más fuerte en la tierra tenía tales emociones y sentimientos.

"Supongo que las criaturas inhumanas tienen emociones humanas" pensó ella una vez más para sí misma

Ella estuvo allí parada durante varios minutos sin saber qué decir a su amo. Alucard también estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a su joven aprendiz, entonces, despacio, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

"Dónde va? " ella preguntó de repente, mientras corría detrás de él.

"A dormir, hasta que mi próximo amo me despierte" dijo simplemente, mientras se volvía hacia Ceras. Suspiró y se quitó su sombrero, antes de ponerlo sobre la cabeza de su aprendiz, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya nos volveremos a ver, Oficial". Dijo el vampiro más viejo con una sonrisa, que lentamente se iba marchitando en su boca. Alucard avanzó hacia la puerta del cuarto y salió, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la que Integra lo había soltado tantos años atrás

La joven vampiresa lo miró salir del cuarto, mientras su sombrero se inclinaba lentamente, cubriendo sus ojos. Ceres se quitó el sombrero rápidamente y lo miró fijamente, inquieta. Lo puso en su corazón, y asintió con convicción.

Un segundo más tarde Alucard escuchó que Ceres salía precipitadamente de su cuarto, y un fuerte _clunk_ resonando en los pasillos. Alucard se volvió a ver a Ceres que sostenía su cañón Harconian, y, despacio, lo apuntaba hacia la cabeza de su amo.

"Amo! Si..... si usted me deja solo este tiempo. Yo.... yo no lo perdonaré! " gritó ella, con lágrimas que queman sus ojos una vez más. Ella se había sentido muy sola cuando Alucard estaba con Integra, pero por lo menos ella había podido verlo. Si él se encerraba en esa habitación, Ceras nunca podría verlo de nuevo...

"Todo esas veces usted estaba con su amo. Hirió, hirió. Yo no quiero que usted esté solo. Yo no quiero estar sola. ¡Por favor! Por favor quédese conmigo amo! " dijo ella, su voz convertida en un grito

Alucard se volvió lentamente para a enfrentarla, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos estrechos mostrando enojo. Las joven mujer bajó su arma ligeramente, perdiendo su convicción en la mirada poderosa de su amo.

"Levantas un arma a tu amo... " dijo él fríamente. La voz de Ceres se ahogó en su garganta al escuchar el sonido de esas palabras venenosas. Comprendió que había cometido un error terrible en el juicio. Su corazón se encogió. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su "vida" como ahora lo tenía de Alucard

En un momento Alucard estaba delante de ella, y ella podía sentir su mano herméticamente cerrada alrededor de su garganta, cortando su respiración. Él la empujó hacia atrás en su cuarto, estrellándola de golpe contra la pared de piedra al lado de su cama. Su cañón del Harconian resonó en la tierra al lado de ella.

Ceras sollozó ligeramente, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Alucard sonrió afectadamente cuando apretó su asimiento.

"Él no me ama después de todo. Él me odia. Él me odia. Por qué, por qué entonces yo sufro tanto por él? Soy una necia. Era tal como un niño. Yo lo odio. ¡Yo lo odio! Yo odio.... todo!! Y yo voy a.... "

El asimiento de Alucard se apretó más y se oyó un leve chasquido

Con un estallido súbito de movimiento Victoria dio un violento puntapié a su amo en el estómago, lo que le causó perder su asimiento, y ella cayó a tierra. Se puso enseguida de pie preparada para defenderse de nuevo. Ella conocía a Alucard, pero no podría mostrar debilidad, antes muerta (hipotéticamente, desde luego). Ella había estado a su lado durante décadas, y ella había aprendido a ser fuerte, increíblemente bien. Y ella iba a usar esa fuerza de cualquier forma posible.

Alucard retrocedió unos pasos, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ceras frunció el ceño enojada mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente con las lágrimas.

"Amo. ¡Amo! ¡Yo lo odio! ¿Usted nunca sintió nada por mí, verdad? ¡Yo era sólo su esclava! ¡Yo lo amé! ¡Yo lo amé con todo mi corazón, y usted solo me lanzó hacia un lado! Intente lanzarme hacia un lado ahora! " sollozó una vez. "Yo ahora comprendo que no lo necesito más, amo. Así que váyase a dormir, por que yo no voy a rendirme! Incluso si usted no está aquí para protegerme!! "

Ella golpeó su pie contra el suelo y se agachó para recoger su arma. La niveló una vez más hacia su amo, por si acaso necesitaba defenderse de él.

"Yo moriré antes de rendirme.... amo."

Alucard empezó a reírse.

"Eso es... Eso es hermoso... Finalmente lo entiendes, oficial"

"No se ría de mí. Yo no dudaré disparar! "

Alucard se rió más fuerte, elevándose para mirar fijamente a Victoria, en lugar de al suelo.... La cosa impar era sin embargo, que él le estaba sonriendo a ella, la misma sonrisa que él esbozaba cuando parecía estar disfrutando mucho algo.

"Ceras Victoria. ¡Sí, sí! Eres todo lo que yo pude esperar de ti. Eres perfecta... Yo siento algo por ti que no había sentido en un largo tiempo...!"

Alucard la miraba, sus ojos brillaban como cuando el se preparaba para atacar.

Las manos de Ceras agitaron el cañón, intentando apuntar a un objetivo firme en Alucard. Pero lo que él estaba diciendo estaba haciéndola perder su convicción rápidamente. No tenía ninguna idea de si él todavía era hostil o no.

En una llamarada súbita de movimiento Alucard se hubo ido del lugar en el que él estaba hace un momento antes. El miedo golpeó el corazón de Ceras Victoria cuando miró alrededor para ver hacia donde había reaparecido. Entonces, en un momento, él estaba a un centímetro delante de su cara.

Ella intentó gritar y pegarle, pero de pronto sintió su boca quemarse con intenso calor. Su boca, sus labios cubrían los suyos. Su amo la estaba envolviendo en un beso apasionado y poderoso, que la había tomado totalmente fuera de guardia. El entendimiento de la situación vino de golpe a ella, quien se quedó por un largo rato parada allí, sorprendida y aturdida . Entonces en un momento todo el odio que tenía guardado voló lejos y pudo sentir que su alma resbala fuera de su asimiento y se caía una vez más al suelo. El enojo y odio que simplemente se habían intercambiado uno con otro, comprendieron que solo eran el producto de su propia frustración. Ahora que el primer movimiento había sido hecho, la frustración y enojo desaparecieron en la intensa pasión y amor.

Sus ojos empezaron despacio a cerrarse, mientras sentía su corazón latir, haciendo un ruido sordo en su pecho. Las manos del vampiro se movieron y quedaron cada una en una lateral de la cabeza de Victoria. Y, despacio, ella empezó a devolver al beso. Su boca repentinamente llenada con el sabor de sangre, la hizo besar más apasionadamente, llenando su mente de lujuria. Ambos por la sangre, y por el beso.

Despacio, muy despacio el beso acabó y Victoria abrió sus ojos. Una película de lágrimas hizo su visión borrosa.

"A..... am.... amo..... " dijo ella, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración entre las sílabas.

"Yo sabía que había algo en ti. Y nunca comprendí cuán fuerte te habías vuelto hasta esta noche. Además, para un humano que se mezcló con mi sangre, eres el vampiro más temperamental que jamás me haya encontrado" el hizo una pausa

"Oficial... " dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella podía sentir como empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

"Llámeme Victoria." Dijo con una sonrisa y se abrazó a él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, permitiéndole volver a fijarla contra la pared con un beso. Podía sentir su corazón calmarse lentamente con algo que no había sentido por espacio de 50 años. Paz y contento.

Alucard nunca había pensado que él pudiera encontrar el contento en la vida con otra mujer. Esa Integra tenía algo especial que ningún otro ser, humano o vampiro pudieran tener en la vida. Aunque el nunca se había fijado en quien compartió su sangre. El único que había parecido entenderlo durante todos estos años. Bajó la mirada para ver las cicatrices de las marcas de la mordedura que todavía eran visibles. Sus besos se dirigieron lentamente a su cuello, hacia esa misma mancha, y la joven mujer empezó a gemir y a retorcerse ligeramente, su cuerpo lleno de éxtasis que había anhelado durante estos largos años como un vampiro. Su mente flotó primero a los recuerdos de la reunión fatal entre ellos, y pronto se hilaron alrededor de ella todas esas emociones reprimidas y guardadas bajo llave muy adentro de ella.

El cuarto hizo eco de con los lamentos suaves de una mujer joven, cuando continuo cantando el nombre de su amante, una y otra vez. El sonido llenó el cuarto, y continuó mucho tiempo en la noche, hasta que el sol lentamente se elevó, indicando el principio de la mañana.

La mañana siguiente Ceras se despertó con la salida del sol. Abrió la boca, y empezó a respirar sintiéndose pesada como si la noche anterior fuera todo menos un sueño. Su cabeza se desplomó sobre sus manos como si estuviera experimentando algún tipo de resaca. Entonces fue que ella comprendió algo: no estaba sola en su cama. Despacio bajó la mirada para ver lo que había al lado de ella

"Alucard! " exclamó lanzando una pequeña exhalación. En realidad esperaba que el vampiro hubiera salido por la noche, dejándola sola después del _rendevous _de anoche, pero él se había quedado con ella a lo largo de la noche, y todavía estaba durmiendo al su lado.

Sintió como una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras lo miraba dormir. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero ella tenía el sentimiento de que él estaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

"Supongo que realmente estaba solo... " dijo suavemente. Extendió la mano y dio masaje al hombro de su amo, mientras sentía el suave contacto a la percepción de su cuerpo. El sentimiento hizo su respiración vivificar y retardar en un momento.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Alucard no aparecía estar llevando ninguna ropa. Levantó las sábanas y se miró, llena de turbación. Ella también estaba desnuda en la cama con él, y la realidad de lo que pasó en la noche anterior le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de convencerse de que no era verdad. Pero despacio la realidad de la situación se hizo demasiado obvia como para ignorarla, y, en realidad Ceras estaba contenta de que hubiera sido así. Sonrió suavemente cuando se estableció en la realidad y se acercó más a su amo durmiente.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho cuando se apretó despacio contra él, mientras sentía una combinación de frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y continuó así durante varios minutos.

Despacio, Alucard empezó a moverse, sintiendo el abrazo de la joven vampiresa, y Ceras fue capaz entonces de apoyar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su amo. Su corazón tembló cuando él devolvió el abrazo y se volvió hacia ella, besando su frente suavemente.

"Yo soy muy feliz, amo...". dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha, deteniendo sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Él solo se quedó silencioso y se volvió para mirarla, con esos ojos que parecían agujerear a través de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró, simplemente disfrutando como esos ojos la miraban a ella, y a nadie más.

Despacio el vampiro más viejo se inclinó a su oreja y susurró algo, muy suavemente. El sonido de las palabras hizo su corazón saltar y, de golpe, se llevó una mano a su estómago....

"¡Usted está bromeando! No puedes hablar en serio." dijo con una mirada sorprendida.

"Yo no bromearía contigo, Victoria, sobre tal cosa." Sus palabras la hicieron mirar hacia abajo y sonreír suavemente.

"Está bien...? " le preguntó suavemente.

Él la acunó en sus brazos y la besó una vez más en los labios. Ceras gimió suavemente, y aceptó su aprobación, mientras sentía como él ponía su propia mano sobre su estómago. Ceras comprendió de pronto cuan diferentes y... cuan maravillosas iban a ser las cosas en el futuro.

"Yo lo amo tanto, maestro.... " dijo ella en voz baja, incapaz para detener sus lágrimas.

"Llámame Alucard, Ceras Victoria". contestó él con una sonrisa.

"Bien, Alucard..."

El cuarto iluminó se iluminó lentamente con la luz, como la salida de un nuevo día, amaneció en los dos vampiros. La organización de Hellsing se puso enseguida al corriente de lo que había pasado esa tarde. Pero pocos sabían que futuro les tenía deparado.

"Cómo lo llamaremos? "

"Nosotros lo nombraremos como a mi padre... "

"Padre? "

"Drácula."

Ceras sintió que sus colmillos crecían un centímetro al sonido de la palabra. Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

"Pienso que tal vez algún día podré entenderte, amo..."

"Solo tal vez, Oficial "

Las profundas risas de Alucard llenaron el fresco aire de la mañana, pero, esta vez, los acompañó una voz femenina más joven. Ambos sonidos hicieron eco a lo largo de las paredes del feudo de Hellsing. Sonidos pertenecientes al inframundo, criaturas del inframundo que se unirían para la eternidad.

Fin.

**(("La mejor cosa es amar, y ser correspondido." Moulin Rouge. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Siempre hay algo que falta en los fics de Ceras/Alucard, y eso es lo que yo quise arreglar. Espero que les guste la forma en que yo ejecuté la narración y caracterización. Realmente disfrutaría cualquier review que usted esté deseoso de enviarme. Bien hasta la próxima vez, éste su vecino amistoso, Genro_ signing off _)) **


End file.
